A liquid crystal display device is a mainstream flat-panel display product currently, and a liquid crystal panel is one of the most important components. The liquid crystal panel includes a color filer (Color Filer) substrate and an array (Array) substrate which are arranged in a cell alignment manner, and liquid crystals are arranged therebetween. In order to maintain a liquid crystal cell gap and prevent the normal display failure of the liquid crystals due to deformation resulting from extrusion, a post spacer (referred to as PS) is generally arranged between the color filer substrate and the array substrate.
In order to guarantee a fixed position of the post spacer and achieve a better supporting effect, to ensure a fixed liquid crystal cell gap, as shown in FIG. 1, the post spacer is arranged to include a support post 1 and a support pad 2, which are separated. The support post 1 is arranged above an array pattern 21 of the array substrate 20 through the support pad 2. As shown in FIG. 2, the existing support pad 2 generally adopts a single-piece design. The support pad 2 with such single-piece design can perform a certain function of enhancing the supporting effect of the support post 1. However, a certain pressure will be applied on the display panel in a cell alignment process, and the support post 1 may slide away from the support pad 2 with the single-piece design under the pressure, resulting in that the support post 1 fails to achieve an ideal supporting effect causing uneven liquid crystal cell gap. As a result, Mura faults such as “black gap” and the like can be generated, causing a significant impact on the quality of the display product.